


eaten by god

by peachyteabuck



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breathplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyteabuck/pseuds/peachyteabuck
Summary: a celebration of thor’s homecoming and his approaching proposal





	eaten by god

When you heard Thor was coming back to Midgard after months away on “Kingly Duties” (as Stark had called it) you nearly jumped out of your skin. The last time you had seen the God, he had promised to come back and make you his queen. It’s been long-coming, and you’re more exciting than a small child in a toy store. Admittedly, part of you was terrified at the idea of marriage (let alone at ruling a country you had never been to), but hey, women who fuck Gods and then fall in love with them can’t be choosers. **  
**

Rumor from interns in Stark’s lab had told you that he would arrive within two or three days, which explains why almost throw a glass lamp at him when he materialized in your bedroom.

“Thor Odinson!” You scream, lamp still in hand. “What the  _fuck_ are you doing?”

He doesn’t seem phased, just smiles brightly as he steps towards you. “Just wanted to surprise the future queen of Asgard.”

You want to be mad at him, you really do, but you miss him. You  _really_ miss him. And it seems petty to be mad at him for being a sweetheart. “That’s…” he beams at you while you speak. “That’s really sweet.”

Thor stepped towards you, grabbing you and placing on the dresser where the lamp ( _where did that lamp even go?_ ) once was. “Do you know what’s even sweeter?” he asks as he pulls your underwear off and throws them over his shoulder. You shake your head, unsure of what to do with the quick change of tone. He grabs your hips forward, ghosting a finger over your already soaked pussy. “ _ **You**_.”

Before you could respond, Thor has two fingers pushed inside you and is biting at the flesh of your mound. “Thor,” you moan. “Oh God, Thor.”

You’re speechless, unable to formulate more than a “fuck” or “please don’t stop” every once and awhile. Your first orgasm comes quickly; being denied of your lover for months means that you’re more than desperate. Your own hands and toys (both Mid-  _and_ Asgardian) can only do so much, especially when you’re used to the God of Fertility fucking you until you can’t walk, talk, or literally any other basic human function.

Still, no matter how badly you craved it, you were leaving deep claw marks across Thor’s shoulders and digging your heels into his lower back. Every time always felt like the first, like his electricity was shooting through virgin blood every time he touched any part of you.

Almost too quickly you’re too sensitive, in need of a break. Pushing against his forehead and pulling on his hair, you gasp as he releases himself from you. His beard is covered in your juices and a sated look paints his face. “Are you okay, my love?” He asks, licking at his lips.

“Yeah, I just need…I just need a minute,” you gasp out, trying to keep yourself from grinding against the wood of the dresser.

Thor smiles. “Anything you need, love. Anything you want, too.”

In a few moments you’re able to catch your breath, and you push him back to your core. Thor happily obliges, one hand slipping three fingers inside of you and the other clutching your hip. You stay like that, back arched and hands in his hair for the next two orgasms. You start grinding on his face, hoping he’ll add another finger or go a little faster or  _something else_. At this point you seem to have no control over your appendages, and your legs spasm and kick. Thor doesn’t seem to mind, just continues lapping at your slit and moaning onto your clit.

“Keep going!” You gasp, almost screaming. “Please don’t stop!’

But of course he does…because Thor Odinson, more than being a god or king, is a little shit.

“ _Gods_ ,” Thor moans. You whine as he pulls away, and he kisses the tops of your thighs to remind you that he’s here, he’s never leaving you. “You taste so good.”

You giggle, body filled with ecstasy. You’re on the brink of your next orgasm just from Thor’s mouth, and all you want to do is reach it.  “You say that every time, Thor.”

“That’s because it’s true,” he mumbles into your inner thighs. “Can I ask you something?”

You cradle his face, smiling. “Of course, babe. What’s up?”

“Will you sit on my face?”

You don’t hesitate. “ _Fuck yes_.”

In an instant, you’re thrown over Thor’s shoulder and then dropped on the bed. You try to move to make room for him, but it’s unnecessary: in one quick movement, Thor is on the bed and pulling you on top of him. Realizing your shirt is still on and burning into your skin, you throw it off just as Thor pulls you onto his lips. Now it’s much easier to buck your hips, and digging your nails into his stomach and chest leaves you able to see the red marks your nails make. Every yelp from you is met with a spank from Thor, and soon your ass is just as red as the specs of blood that pepper the lines you’ve drawn down his chest and stomach.

His cock is rock hard and dripping precum, you can tell he’s as desperate for release as you are for him to fuck you. After orgasm number…you’ve lost count at this point, you flip over. Thor gets the message, and grabs at your hair with one hand and your waist with the other to fuck you onto him. The second he enters you, a deep groan leaves his mouth. An electric shock goes from your roots to the bottom of your feet, sending shivers down your spine, something Thor easily notices.

“Ah, little one,” he whispers in your ear. “Did you feel that?” All you can do is try to nod against the tension of him holding you up by a makeshift ponytail. He lets go to place an extra hard smack to your ass, causing you to cry out. “ _ **Answer me**_.”

“Yes!” You scream out, body falling limp on the bed. “Yes,  _yes_ I felt it.”

“That’s me, darling,” he tells you. “That’s all me, baby. All me.”

Soon sparks are jumping all across your skin, centering whenever Thor’s skin meets yours. The lights are off in the room, the only illuminating light coming from the small lightning bolts dancing along the two of you.  It’s like some beautiful Renaissance artwork, the way your hair is flipped to the side with both of Thor’s calloused hands on your hips and him fucking into you with his head thrown back in ecstasy.

Thor turns you on your back, continuing to fuck into you. “ _Fuck_ I’m gonna come,” he groans. “Should I finish on your chest,” he grabs both breasts and kneads them. One hand then goes to caress your face before slapping it once. You don’t even flinch, giving him a wide smile. “Or this pretty little mouth?” He slides his thumb between your lips and you suck on it, hoping he’d get the message. While Thor adores coming inside of you (he especially loves watching it drip out of you), his favorite thing in the world is covering you in his semen, wiping it up with his fingers then shoving them into your mouth. Convincing him to go one way or the other is hard depending on the night, but it seems your desperate whines have turned his efforts in your favor.

He pulls out of you, rolling over as to give you easy access to his cock. You take a moment to lick from balls to tip, holding it upright with one hand and leaving kisses along the thick veins. Once you stop tasting your own juices, you take all of him in your mouth. Thor moans deep in his chest, throwing his head back.

“You’re so good at this little one,” he brings his head back down and you make eye contact as you struggle to keep tears from streaming down your face. Thor’s  _big_ , and fitting all of him in your mouth for longer than a few seconds has always been a struggle, one that’s only intensified by time apart. “What a talented little thing you are.”

You moan around him, trying to come off to get air. Thor grabs you by the back of the neck, shoving you down. As you gag, you feel the familiar salty taste of Thor shoot down your throat. You choke as he pulls out of you, coughing and gasping for breath. Thor doesn’t flinch, doesn’t even coo, just collects the spit and cum and shoves three covered fingers in his mouth.

“You’re so pretty when you’re covered in my cum, aren’t you?” He coos. “Such a good girl for me.”

When you’re face and chest is (somewhat) clean, Thor pulls you into his arms and curls himself around you. For a moment you two just lay there, your deep, heavy breathing slowly going back to normal. As you curl up into Thor’s chest, he plays with small lightning bolts that dance between his fingers. You watch, entranced.

Thor doesn’t speak until a while later, when your eyes are drooping from fatigue.

“You tired, little one?” He asks, one finger going to trace up and down your nose.

You nod. “Mhm.”

Thor kisses your forehead before grabbing the thick mountain of blankets and placing it on top of the two of you. “Better rest up then, my love. I want you to be fully rested when I formally propose tomorrow.”

“Mmm,” is all you can say before you slip into unconsciousness, too warm and tired to do anything else but sleep.


End file.
